Power Rangers: Zodiaco Azteca
by chuysjaimes
Summary: Sinopsis: Hace 499 años (1519), durante la conquista española en México los espíritus del inframundo aprovecharon la situación para destruir la humanidad, pero el imperio Azteca cuenta con pedernales que otorgan a sus portadores poderes sobrehumanos que pasan de generación en generación deteniendo a Mictlan el Dios del Inframundo…
1. Sinopsis

Power Rangers: Zodiaco Azteca

Buenas Tardes a tod s, he aqui un fic en el que he trabajado durante un par de años, espero les guste, ya que igual lo modificare para que pueda ser como en cuestion de lectura, por el momento solo dejare la sinopsis...

Sinopsis:

 _¨Hace 499 años (1519), durante la conquista española en México los espíritus del inframundo aprovecharon la situación para destruir la humanidad, pero el imperio Azteca cuenta con pedernales que otorgan a sus portadores poderes sobrehumanos que pasan de generación en generación deteniendo a Mictlan el Dios del Inframundo… En la era actual en el año 2018 en una excursión a nivel nacional el sello que protege al mundo humano del inframundo es debilitado y los antiguos espíritus elijen a 5 jóvenes para poner fin a la guerra que no termina desde el principio de la humanidad…..¨_

Rangers:

Jaime Torres/Azteca Rojo: Posee la velocidad del Jaguar y el fuego, es un chico tímido, no sabe pelear a menos que sea con el traje puesto, es muy dedicado en todo lo que hace sobre todo en cosas de la universidad, pintar es lo que lo destaca del resto de sus compañeros.

Juan Toto/ Azteca Azul: Posee la dureza y el filo de un Caimán incluyendo la habilidad de poder nadar sin necesidad de respirar en el agua, su especialidad es el boxeo, actúa como un hermano mayor de Jaime, es un chico extrovertido, el coqueteo con las chicas y su ambiente para las fiestas lo destaca del resto de sus compañeros.

Alberto Mendoza/ Azteca Verde: Posee la perspicacia de un Águila, también puede volar y controlar el aire a su voluntad, la experiencia en múltiples peleas callejeras lo convierte en el mejor ranger para poder acabar a los espíritus malignos de un solo golpe, siempre pelea con Jaime puesto a que no acepta que gente más débil que el le brinde ordenes, es muy impulsivo, pero suele ser justo y rara vez racional.

Patricia Espino/ Azteca Amarillo: Posee la Flexibilidad y agilidad de un Mono, controla el Relampago Amarillo, es una chica alegre, racional, una experta en Gimnasia Rítmica a nivel nacional, cuando se trata de hacer trabajo en equipo ella es quien conecta a todo el equipo debido a su habilidad de poder trabajar con cualquier tipo de persona.

Mayella Rodriguez/ Azteca Rosa: Aunque sea imposible….. Posee la super fuerza derivado de su espíritu animal, acompañado de unos super saltos, controla la tierra creando fisuras, terremotos e inclusive puede partir las montañas en dos, su espíritu es el Conejo, es una chica ruda la mayoría de las veces, logra persuadir a todos a su alrededor, es una experta en las peleas puesto a que su habilidad de adaptación le permite hacer cualquier cosa.


	2. Preview Capitulo 1: El dia de la Profeci

Capítulo 1: El día de la Profecía.

 _Preview_

 _Llega el día en que reconstruyen la Antigua Tenochtitlan, el lugar donde yacía el imperio Azteca, Universidades y otras escuelas de diferentes estados de la república se reúnen en un mismo lugar, para apreciar todo aquello que existía antes de la conquista española, aunque ese dia es llamado ¨El dia de la Profecia¨ puesto a que el sello se debilitara y Chalchiu, un búho azul con ojos de fuego es el emisario que advertirá a la humanidad acerca del castigo divino, el castigo de Mictlan el Dios del inframundo._

-¡Jaime!, nosotros pertenecemos a un linaje especial que ha dedicado su vida de generación en generación a proteger el sello, ponte a salvo que es momento de actuar- _Dice un chico llamado Mark mientras se transforma en Azteca Red Ranger_

 _Padre e Hijo en medio del caos…. –_ Alberto, esta misión nos es encomendada desde nuestro dia de nacimiento, espero algún dia lo entiendas y sepas la fuente de tu fuerza- _Alberto Mendoza II corre hacia donde está el peligro mientras su hijo Alberto Mendoza III asimila lo que pasa, en dicho momento este se transforma en Azteca Green Ranger._

 _Una pareja de novios-_ Eva, creo que llego el momento, si llega a pasar algo no dudes en contar conmigo- _Juan da un par de pasos hacia atrás confiando en que su novia superara cualquier dificultad, no deja de sentirse orgulloso del Azteca LightBlue Ranger-_

-Amiga, solo ten cuidado, no soportaría el hecho de no volverte a ver de nuevo- _Patricia se aferra con un abrazo a su amiga Jessica-_

-No te preocupes, hemos entrenado toda nuestra vida, esta en juego alrededor de 500 años de generaciones- _Jessica corre mientras se transforma en Azteca Yellow Ranger-_

-Saul, no te confies, eres fuerte y hábil, asegúrate de volver…- _Palabras de apoyo de su prima hermana, Mayela..-_

-Te preocupas demasiado Mayela, los acabare con una sola mano- _Saul con demasiada seguridad se transforma en Azteca Brown Rabbit Ranger-_

Cast capítulo 1:

Jaime Torres (Ranger Rojo)

Juan Toto (Ranger Azul)

Alberto Mendoza III (Ranger Verde)

Patricia Espino (Ranger Amarillo)

Mayella Rodriguez (Ranger Rosa)

Mark Arles (Ranger Rojo y amigo de Jaime)

Eva Vazquez (Ranger Celeste y novia de Juan)

Alberto Mendoza III (Ranger Verde e hijo de Alberto Mendoza II)

Jessica Ramirez (Ranger Amarillo y amiga de Patricia)

Saul Rodriguez (Ranger Café y primo de Mayella)

Alex Torres (Hermano Menor de Jaime)

Lic. Ulises Romo (Profesor de Jaime y Mark)

Victoria Martinez de Mendoza (Esposa de Alberto II y madre de Alberto III)

Chalchiu (Buho Azul con ojos de Fuego)

Chaja (Gallo Celeste)

Tezcu (Guerrero Azteca)

Xocotl (Un traidor Azteca que lucha para el Inframundo)


End file.
